Made by Apple
by PachyRiddle
Summary: Louis et Harry ne se sont jamais rencontrés. Louis est une star, Harry un fêtard. Ils devaient chacun passer les fêtes chacun de leur côté mais cette année, le Père Noël avait choisit le cadeau pour eux. Comme quoi, un portable rapproche les gens. Le hasard fait bien les choses ? Lui non, mais le destin oui ! LARRY STYLINSON / TERMINE


p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="957e9b6e76be99c79a1534e2aa200a80"L'aéroport d'Heathrow était bondé en ce matin du 22 décembre 2014. Partout, des gens se prenaient dan les bras pour se dire bonjour ou au revoir. Les familles se retrouvant pour les fêtes, les amis partant en vacances dans le sud et les couples s'enlaçant avant de se séparer pour les fête ; rejoignant leur famille. Heathrow était envahit de bruit ; les roues des valises, les appelés des vols, les bavardages, les gens se hèlent de loin et le bip incessant des portiques de fouilles./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ef6816a127c04675576d715519f9ffd3"Mais ce jour-là, le bruit atteignait un niveau sonore insupportable ; des hurlements de jeunes filles hystériques et e bruits des micros et des appareils photo des paparazzis s'ajoutaient au brouhaha habituel ambiant. C'était différents car, au milieu de tout ça, il y avaient deux personnes : deux jeunes hommes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e3a8d575b4b3aab5be54e17fd48cf7cd"Harry Styles, un jeune homme simple et réservé. Il avait des yeux vert émeraude et de longues boucles brunes. Harry était grand, musclé et tattoué. Lorsqu'on le croisait on était attiré mais on avait tendance à s'écarter, à cause de son air renfermé. La destination d'Harry était Los Angeles, où il allait passer les fêtes avec ses potes. Il fuyait sa famille qui ne l'acceptait ; il était gay. Le bouclé voulait s'assumer et non rester enfermé dans son coin alors il partait. Styles n'était pas quelqu'un d'introvertit mais il se cachait pour ne pas essuyer le rejet de sa famille...trop tard, il était temps de partir, place à la liberté !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bf9b521356a093731ad547e36efc3747"Louis Tomlinson ; véritable icône de la pop, mondialement connut. Il venait d'atterrir de sa tournée avec son jet privé. Les fans et les journalistes étaient là pour lui. Louis avait les yeux bleu azur profond et de magnifiques cheveux châtains coiffés en mêche. Louis était de taille moyenne, finement taillé et superbement tattoué. Le mécheux était connu pour sa voix singulière mais également pour son sourire éclatant. Mais qui sait vraiment ce que cache un sourire ? Il rentrait pour fêter noël en famille, qu'il ne voyait presque jamais. Le jeune chanteur était quelqu'un de très extravertit, doux et parfois puéril mais il savait se montrer sérieux quand la situation le demandait. Bon et puis...on peut dire qu'il avait un tout petit, riquiqui, minuscule côté pervers (non ne le juger pas)./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3944f1fd75a29909b9e52829e16d6fdb"Les deux jeunes se trouvaient à cinq cent mêtres l'un de l'autre mais ne connaissaient pas l'existance de l'autre, si ce n'est qu'Harry connaissait la notoriété de Louis. Ils étaient deux inconnus qui se retrouvaient à marcher innéluctablement l'un vers l'autre. Harry regardait son portable pour avertir ses amis de son heure d'arrivée et Louis tentait d'éviter les objectifs des journalistes orientés vers lui. Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne regardait où il allait. Ils avançaient, passaient devant un kiosque et deux portes d'embarquement : leurs pas étaient relativement lent./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="44190a3546f9e9aa7253e6f773594718"Soudain, l'avion du bouclé fut appelé : Harry accéléra le pas, sa valise roulant derrière lui et son portable (un Iphone 5S noir), à la main. Louis sortit le sien, identique à celui d'Harry pour appeler sa mère Les paparazzis devant Louis s'écartèrent sans raison, laissant apparaître Harry mais Louis ne le vit pas et ils se percutèrent de plein fouet. Les deux jeunes hommes attérirent au sol. La valise d'Harry tappa contre le carrelage et le temps sembla s'arrêter un instant : ce fut suffisant pour changer l'histoire, leur histoire./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1a74d3349effc6207c47e25f2bfc6864""span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Oh merde ! Je suis désolé ! /spanLança Harry, récupérant son Iphone et sa valise./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ec4ade7a57d5c0a1f8e73adf6c4466eb"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"- Nan, c'est moi, je regardais mon portable.../spanRépondit Louis, rangeant le contenu de son sac./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b2e03101c8d7ace4980600c23b6549f8"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Joyeux fêtes Louis ! /spanFit Harry, reconnaissant la popstar et entendant l'appel de son vol retentir./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aa34a4cff80021d9b2fe2b60e5c2e52e"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Euh...toi aussi...? /spanRépondit le mécheux./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="711f6f4c1bb284d718bf5816edb883c4"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Harry !/span S'écria le bouclé en s'éloignant."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ae977f48cee8bdff032e0a075f201844"Et le mécheux resta là à contempler le vide tandis que les journalistes lui demandaient qui était ce "charmant jeune homme" et que les fans lui réclamaient un autographe ou une photo. Louis rejoignit les toilettes poru se mettre à couvert et appeler tranquilement sa mère. Il sortit son téléphone et le déverrouilla...Il finit par remarquer que ce n'était pas son fond d'écran, ce n'était pas son Iphone mais celui d'Harry, à en croire la photo. Il tappa son propre numéro de téléphone et attentit que le bouclé réponde. Mais Harry était déjà dans l'avion et celui-ci venait de décoler./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2c81b536208e8977c7e2f9940b1ea44c" Harry sortit son téléphone dans l'idée de lancer sa playlist favorite. Quand découvrit le fond d'écran il sursauta, c'était le chanteur Louis Tomlinson avec son meilleur ami, Zayn Malik. Harry n'était un fan au point d'être une groupie mais il appréciait la musique et la voix de Louis, de même que son corps...surtout son corps. Le bouclé se "renseignait" seulement quand il ouvrait un magazine à scandale juste pour voir avec qui Louis était en couple...à part ça il "appréciait" ça musique ! Harry reconnut donc le téléphone et se rappela la scène de l'aéroport, malheureusement, il était trop tard. Le bouclé décida donc de regarder dans les playlists du chanteur et y découvrit em style="box-sizing: border-box;"It is what it is/em de Lifehouse : ça chanson préférée. Harry la lança en boucle et s'endormit, il appellerait le chanteur quand il attérirait à NYC (il fait un changement)./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7becf9c9c3fb41ef43a6abe2505d2dfa" span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" - 8h00 plus tard New York City aéroport John Fitz Kennedy-/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7974b53f5cc1d880cf0a429eac90bbc7"L'avion du bouclé se posa sur le tarmac à 13h45 heure locale. Il sortit et récupéra sa valise dans l'aéroport puis se dirigea vers son vol de correspondance, là, il eu le temps d'appeler le détenteur de son portable./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7255909fe81f4a497b4ced153de67524"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""Allô ? Louis ? Ouis c'est moi Harry...je crois qu'on a un soucis ! /spanFit le bouclé./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bcd032cefb0f62ae22643e64dfff2e4a"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Harry, je pense qu'il va falloir que l'on se revoit...J'ai besoin de mon portable.../span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="121708fb25a7e11c76bbd2d2271d573c"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Je comprend...mais j'étais censé passer les fêtes à LA avec des amis.../span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="47fdba322c204c64225d89c7596ce5b0"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Tu es où ? /spanS'enquit le mécheux./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e06130b87c464b53760129dd53096b2f"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-A New York./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="24b5f51ef063bbd55087d08714d80a3a"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-OK, ne prend pas ton vol pour LA, au pire je t'en aurai un autre ! J'arrive ! /spanLança Louis./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="33af416422cdd8f76091a5485d5d1546"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-QUOI ? /spanBeugla le bouclé, ce qui lui valut des regards noirs des passants./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a0e472c0cc064e61d160b11535b52cd2"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Je prend mon jet et je te rejoins !/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eaba99c8dd71776a3d5fb65534d6c58f"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-C'est la première fois que quelqu'un prend "le premier avion" pour venir me rejoindre quelque part ! Mais j'apprécie le geste, ce téléphone doit être vraiment important toi ! /spanSe moqua Harry./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="73f448fa46569524c75c7b62325f411c"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Pas le téléphone, ce qu'il y a dedans...il est important que ce portable ne tombe dans les mains de personne d'autre que moi.../spanMarmona le mécheux./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ae740069fc3126c2e1d0754011224127"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Si ce n'est que ça ne t'inquiète pas j'ai juste regardé ta musique !/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8449fc25079a61e2045567b05757710e"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Je te fais confiance...tu dois être la seule personne qui n'a pas hurler comme un malade à Heathrow ce matin et pourtant tu me connaissais ! /spanFit remarquer Louis./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="005f906a6e188cc4e059da81ec0d9844"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Tout le monde te connais andouille !/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1d35db05cced7a29aacaeed4b177b9b8"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Bon à dans 8h00 ! Attends-moi ! /spanRit Louis./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5144ef91fd2166b03e01ae2ef675b25b"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-A dans 8h00 Louis ! /spanRépondit le bouclé./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="191e5b6769771dded08d39a186022f47"Le mécheux raccrocha à l'autre bout du fil et Harry partit à la recherche d'un siège pour patienter pendant 8h00. Au passage il acheta de quoi manger et boire, passa aux toilettes puis attendit. Il regarda les gens se presser dans toutes les directions sans prendre le temps d'admirer le monde qui les entoure, parce qu'aujoud'hui, on a plus le temps pour les choses simples. Et, avec amertume, il se dit qu'il était comme eux...il vivait à 100 à l'heure mais finalement ne profitait jamais vraiment./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bc277d06ffba803261ad47e3f875023c" span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-8h00 plus tard NYC aéroport JFK-/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="45c3e997ef6ac22d1ba59032b55ffafa"Louis attérit et sortit du jet d'un pas rapide, pressé de revoir le bouclé qu'il venait pourtant tout juste de rencontrer. Il avait fait emmener ses précédentes valises chez lui et n'avait gardé qu'un sac avec le nécessaire pour 3 nuits tout au plus. Il se retrouva dans la salle principale de l'aéroport JFK et chercha Harry du regard. Il le repéra endormit sur un banc./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="62a8f15b0bbceb3d064356ca4a09d816""span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Hey ! Harry !/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b617c17126267d700f7eebf79ffb1426"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Huuuum ?/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a44c062ee0b384d5bd2a575acb6e88a0"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-C'est moi, Louis !/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e5cf37920eba4bfaebf0fc8d569dc510"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-A t'es arrivé ! /spanBailla le bouclé./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4e76f523609776906178d5460e5dcd99"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Ouais, ça te dirait qu'on mange un morceau et qu'on prenne un hôtel...on va pas rester ici ! /spanProposa Louis./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="22b47135626ee9f364b20b248e875115"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Ok, je te suis, je suis jamais venu à NYC ! Toujours dans ma maison de LA./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2224cd8f378e0cca5e7bfc27cd3fc2ed"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Alors vient je connais un resto pas mal dans Manhattan !"/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cc23012dcbb27bc5202c0b1f467139ae"Harry suivit Louis dans les rues bondées de NYC, ils trouvèrent un hôtel 5 étoiles que Louis paya et y laissèrent leurs valises avant de s'arrêter dans un petit restaurant chic que le mécheux appréciait beaucoup, selon ses dires. Après le repas, ils rééchangèrent de portable puis se rendirent à leur hôtel . Ils avaient pris une chambre avec un lit double. Ils se racontèrent leur vie toute la nuit et puis s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Louis appris pour la famille d'Harry qui ne l'acceptait pas et Harry sut que le mécheux cachait sa sexualité au monde entier, car, selon le management, cela ferait perdre des fans. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="def373b69372d2df458b3cdcbb367f7c"Ils passèrent finalement les fêtes ensemble à New York et puis, le 31 décembre 2014, à 00h00, ils étaient sous le gui près du grand sapin du centre de NYC. Ils s'embrassèrent comme si c'était une évidence. Ca l'était, leur téléphones étaient coupés depuis deux semaines et il n'y avaient plus qu'eux en ce monde. Ils se fichaient à cet instant, du regard des autres ; rien ne comptait sauf eux. Et peut importe ce que les gens diraient d'eux dorénavant, ils étaient deux contre le monde parce que le destin avait décidé !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c448ff2c721125244af2b2bab04f9a08""span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Bonne année Lou !/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="70003c0f514ba0c9c11e9abe23ff4474"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Bonne année Haz ! Tu sais cette année je ne savais pas quoi demander pour noël.../span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3e42cf546657707bb52711bb01b9b5fd"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Moi non plus !/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6bb8018be9bff5f33ad0de32daa66ca5"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Maintenant je sais et je l'ai !/span Ajouta le mécheux./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9492e00c9230c0540123810d160cae4d"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Et c'est quoi ?/span Questionna Harry./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="643685e57f1f73936a15734bc14b63c6"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Toi ! /spanLança Louis./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="316e5f91aef46fea642699af304b6582"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Moi j'ai même pas eu besoin de te commander au Père Noël, tu m'ais tombé dessus comme ça et c'est magique ! /spanAcheva le bouclé, l'embrassant de nouveau."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5f4d49bf3e602240e8d71521a3ddaa68"-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="caf7caf12ce381d34e045783b02ce4f3"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Voilà voilà les gens, j'espère que cet OS vous a plus ! Il est court mais je trouvais que l'idée de les faire se rencontrer grâce à la technologie permettait d'accélérer les choses. Je dois dire que j'aurais rêvé que les échanges de voeux de la fin se produisent réllement...mais rien n'est jamais comme on le veut ! C'est le destin qui décide après tout !/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2c05a3e565adb956f384948c469c0090" /p 


End file.
